Directional indicative hearing aids are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, a U.S. Patent of Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,121 issued in 1972 discloses a spectacle mounted directional responsive hearing aid. The hearing aid includes a pair of eyeglass supports connected by a bridge and a pair of temple members hingedly connected thereto. A respective microphone is received in each support and converts sound vibrations into corresponding electric signals. A respective amplifying device in the frame is connected to each microphone for amplifying the electric signals and converting the signals to amplified sound vibrations. A respective sound applicator is connected to each amplifying device for applying the sound vibrations from the associated amplifying device to each ear of the user. The pair of microphones permits realization of the spatial resolution of the sound.
A more recent U.S. Patent of Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,087 discloses a hearing aid having two hearing apparatuses with optical signal transmission therebetween. For binaural hearing, a hearing aid worn at the head has two hearing apparatuses respectively allocated to the ears, with at least one of the hearing apparatuses having a transmitter and the other hearing apparatus having a receiver for an optical signal transmission from the transmitting hearing apparatus to the receiving hearing apparatus.
Finally, a U.S. Patent of Sipkema et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,139,801 discloses hearing glasses with a left temple and a right temple connected to a front portion supporting a pair of lenses. At least one of the temples includes one microphone and a processor is connected to the single microphone. The single microphone is an omnidirectional microphone and located in the temple such that when the hearing glasses are worn by a human's head where the at least one temple is at a predetermined side of the head, the single microphone can receive sound substantially unblocked by the head from sound sources both at a left and right frontal side of the head, as well as from one back side of the head corresponding to the predetermined side of the head.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential market for a new directional indicative hearing apparatus that includes a pair of hearing aids and a spectacle frame having a pair of head engaging temples in which one of the pair of hearing aids is disposed within or on one of the temples. There should be a need and a potential market for such devices that are based on more modern technology. Accordingly, it is believed that there is a demand for the apparatus in accordance with the present invention.